


Hera's Gift

by TheHypotheticalWombat (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Passion, Romance, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheHypotheticalWombat
Summary: Hera has called her husband, Kanan, to their private quarters aboard the Ghost, telling him that she has something for him. What could it be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever fic! Hope you enjoy! :D

“Okay, here you go.”

Kanan took the object from Hera, feeling it in his hands.

“A box? You got me a box? _That_ was your big present?” he asked, before sensing her anger rising. “I mean… oh wow, a box.”

“Open it” she ordered, shaking her head at his foolishness.

His hands made quick work of the box, dropping the metal casing as he cracked the seal. He felt the object in his hands with a frown, feeling a solid hardwood handle, his fingers running over intricately carved shapes and symbols.

“What is it?” he finally asked.

“It’s called a kalikori,” she answered. “It’s a Twi’lek-“

“-family idol,” he finished, frowning. “But your people use it to mark generations of family. Parents give it… to their…”

His voice trailed off as he realised what the gift meant. Hera took his hand and gently placed it on her stomach. He concentrated, reaching out with the Force.

Beyond Hera and himself, he could feel something more. A separate life force, smaller yet more powerful than the two of them… growing inside Hera.

“Wha… when did you…?”

“Last week,” she said, answering his unasked question. “You’re going to be a father, Kanan.”

Hearing the actual words, a large smile broke out across his face as he picked her up, spinning around as they both laughed.

“I’m going to be a father,” he echoed in a whisper. “Kanan Jarrus. Jedi Knight. Husband. Father. It _does_ have a ring to it.”

Hera laughed as he pulled her close, his strong hands around her waist.

He leaned in for the kiss, his sight through the Force guiding him better than his eyes could have, and found her lips waiting.

Their embrace tightened as passion led them to their bed, where they fell onto it, both lost to the world.

His kisses grew softer until he barely brushed her lips, as he slowly left her mouth, planting a line of kisses along her jaw. Reaching her neck, his tongue traced a path downwards and he felt her top fall away in response.

Moving down even further, he felt her spread her legs and smiled.

He teased her with his tongue, barely touching her, before giving her everything.

She gasped in response, her hand holding his head close as he pleasured her. As her moans increased, her rose, his mouth finding hers once more as his hand began rubbing her. He felt her moan through their kiss and found her hands tugging at the back of his robe.

He sat up, untying his jedi robe and throwing it aside, returning eagerly to her as she reversed their positions, climbing atop him. She ran her hands through the sparse hairs of his chest, moving down and slipping inside his trousers.

Now it was his turn to gasp as she slowly rubbed him, her body moving with the rhythm of each stroke.

He kicked away his trousers as she smiled, slipping him inside her.

Hera moved with passion and vigour, her hips rolling as she felt the climax building. He turned her over, staying inside as their bodies moved.

Now on top, he began to thrust deeply, smiling as he felt her body begin to lurch and spasm in response.

“Kanan…” she whispered, all that she could manage before she had to bite her lip.

His movements grew faster, more erratic, sending shivers through her body as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Feeling the pressure build inside, he began to gasp, Hera hooking her legs around him and pushing him deeper within her.

One final gasp and his thrusts became slow and laborious, moving softly as he finished.

He toppled to one side, lying alongside her, and she nestled her head into his chest as her hand absent-mindedly toyed with the soft hair on his chest.

“I love you” he whispered, kissing the top of her head as she lay against him. He could feel her heartbeat slow as she settled.

“I love you too” came her soft reply, the emotion clear in her voice.

Through the Force, Kanan Jarrus could feel his wife’s body drift into sleep, his unborn son’s energy strong and clear to him.

For the first time since Order 66, he had truly found his happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
